Love is War
by vanniechan09
Summary: Tsuna berusaha untuk mencari kakaknya yang telah menghilang bertahun-tahun bersama Gokudera yang senasib juga dengannya. Sementara Giotto, G, dan Richardo memiliki konflik akan kekuasaaannya yang akhirnya melibatkan Tsuna juga. 5927, AlauXSpade, 02G
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Amano Akira**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Sho-ai **(don`t like, don`t read)

**Rating: T**

**Pair: 5927, 02Gio, 1869, AlauDei**

**XXX**

_Halo...Vanniechan09 kali ini berkolaborasi dengan ren-chan dan hibari yoru..._

_Belum selesai ficku yang menggantung itu, aku malahan bikin fandom baru XP_

_Humm...fic ini juga fic pertama KHR ku_

_Mungkin kalau ada sedikit OOC atau aneh, harap dimaklumi hehe..._

_Aku masih berusaha untuk mengenal sifat tokoh dan berusaha menghayatinya..._

_Apalagi kayanya sifat Tsuna disini rasanya OOC dan Gokudera juga jadi ga tsundere orz_

_Lagipula jadi aneh kalau Gokuderanya ga nyebut Tsuna "juudaime" (tapi nanti kuusahakan Gokudera memanggil Tsuna Juudaime)_

_Tsuna juga asal SMPnya dari SMP karakura orz (karakura itu aslinya SMPnya adikknya Ichigo dari Bleach)_

_Gomenansai...T.T_

_Kalau berkenan, silahkan RnR..._

_Terima Kasih XD_

**XXX**

**==Gokudera POV==**

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, hari dimana semua orang berlibur dari aktivitasnya dan dapat bersenang-senang. Mereka terbebas dari belenggu stress akan kegiatannya yang telah mereka lalui selama 6 hari dan dapat melewati hari spesial ini bersama keluarga, berjalan-jalan dengan teman dan pacar atau bahkan cukup dengan bersantai dirumah.

Aku memilih pilihan yang terakhir. Bersantai di apartemenku, menonton TV dengan cookie cokelat karamel kesukaanku, bermain bersama kucing nakal peliharaanku, Uri dan bermalas-malasan. Yeah, Hanya berdua saja.

Aku hidup hanya berdua bersama kucingku yang kupelihara diam-diam disini (mengingat ibu gendut pemilik apartemen ini tidak mengizinkan hewan masuk ke apartemennya) dan aku berusaha hidup mandiri serta tidak menggantungkan hidupku pada siapapun terutama keluargaku.

Bicara tentang keluargaku, Ayahku dan Ibuku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas waktu aku kecil, kakak tiriku bekerja di luar kota dan satu-satunya saudara yang kumiliki, kakak kandungku sudah tidak diketahui kabarnya. Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat wajahnya sejak aku lahir hingga sekarang. Fotonya saja tidak ada d

an aku pun tidak tahu apa dia masih hidup atau tidak

Untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri dan membayar kebutuhan serta sewa apartemen ini, aku diam-diam bekerja part time menjaga toko di sebuah toko kelontong (mengingat sekolahku tidak mengizinkan siswanya untuk bekerja dan barangsiapa yang ketahuan bekerja partime maka komite kedisiplinan sekolah akan mengeluarkannya dari sekolah, apalagi ketua kedisiplinannya itu cukup tegas dalam mengambil keputusan itu).  
>Yah, tapi minggu ini kebetulan toko tersebut sedang libur sehingga aku tidak bekerja dan aku dapat bersantai dirumah<p>

Aku tinggal pada kamar no 59 lantai 27...Cukup tinggi dari apartemen berlantai 69 ini dan pemandangan dilantai ini cukup indah karena disini aku dapat melihat langit beserta gedung-gedung pencakar langit dari lantai ini. Aku paling suka tinggal disini karena tempat ini cukup nyaman dan apalagi saat malam hari, aku dapat melihat indahnya gemerlip kilap lampu-lampu pada kota Namimori ini. Cukup romantis bukan?

Tetangga-tetanggaku juga sangatlah ramah padaku. Pemilik kamar no 57 misalnya, Pemilik kamar itu adalah pegawai pemerintah yang sering dinas ke luar kota. Karena sering keluar kota, ia sering membagikan oleh-oleh khas daerah tempat ia dinas kepada kami, tetangga-tetangganya. Ia cukup ramah dan begitu pula dengan keluarganya sehingga kami cukup menyukainya

Pemilik kamar 58 adalah seorang guru sejarah SMA. Usianya cukup muda dan Ia cukup ramah padaku. Jika bertemu, setidaknya ia menyapaku dan mengajakku untuk bermain ketempatnya. Maklumlah, ia juga tinggal sendirian dan apalagi dia belum berkeluarga

Namun, pemilik kamar no 60 ini adalah pengganggu hari-hariku

Pemilik kamar no 60 ini adalah seorang pemabuk, penjudi bahkan seorang pengedar narkoba. Ia sudah sering keluar-masuk penjara dan sialnya, kali ini ia memilih kamar apartemennya sebagai markas rahasianya. Ia sering sekali berpesta dengan teman-temannya hingga larut malam dan tentu saja mereka sangatlah ribut dan menganggu tetangga yang lainnya. Ini membuatku kami sebal dan terutama aku, karena aku pasti jadinya kurang tidur dan di sekolah, aku jadinya ketiduran untuk menrecovery tubuhku

Bayangkan, mereka biasanya berpesta dari jam 7malam hingga jam 4 pagi subuh. Belum lagi dentuman musik seperti ditempat-tempat dugem dari kamarnya dan teriakan-teriakan mereka yang sudah seperti orang gila ini membuatku terganggu dan kurang tidur. Kami para tetangganya sudah komplain ke Ibu gendut itu, tapi payahnya, ia hanya cuek-cuek saja karena ternyata mereka membayar biaya sewa apartemen ini 2x lipatnya, jadi tidak masalah baginya. Uang memang sudah mengalahkan segalanya. Parahnya, ibu gendut itu juga mengetahui kalau mereka itu pengedar dan ia tenang saja karena (seperti biasa) uang mengunci mulut...  
>dasar matre...<p>

Aku sering melihat mereka melakukan transaksi narkoba dan alat suntik-suntikan terang-terangan di depan apartemen kami. Aku bahkan sudah pernah melihat beberapa temannya yang tewas saat berpesta karena over dosis. Para tetangga hanya bisa diam saja dan mereka terlalu takut untuk mengadukannya pada polisi. Namun akhirnya, Aku bersyukur karena akhirnya kegiatan mererka terendus oleh pihak kepolisian dan mereka ditangkap minggu lalu dan kini mereka semua sudah mendekam di penjara

Tentu saja, kamar no 60 ini kini kosong dan aku bersyukur tidak ada yang mengganggu hari-hariku ini sementara. Hehehe...

Tapi sepertinya, hariku akan diwarnai oleh kedatangan seseorang~~~

"Kaa-san...apa ini rumah kita yang baru?" tanya seseorang dari luar kamarku.

"iya sayang, kita akan tinggal disini sekarang...Kamu bantu kaa-san bawa barang-barangnya dari mobil yah..." jawab seorang wanita dengan suaranya yang lembut berasal dari luar kamarku pula

"ngg...okay...Tou-san dimana?" tanya pemilik suara pertama tadi

"masih di mobil...kamu bantu Tou-san beres-beres bawaannya ya..." jawab wanita itu

"iya...aku kebawah dulu ..."

_Huh? Ada apalagi ini... Sepertinya ada tetangga baru_

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku mendengar suara barang-barang dibawa dari luar dan percakapan beberapa orang. Sepertinya mereka berjumlah 3 orang dan juga sepertinya mereka adalah keluarga (mengingat tadi ia mengatakan tou-san dan kaa-san)

_Semoga aja tetangga kali ini ga sebrengsek tetangga yang lama..._

Aku mematikan TVku seraya keluar dari kamarku untuk mengintip dari balik pintu dan melihat seperti apa wajah-wajah tetangga baruku itu.

Aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat karamel yang kelihatannya seumuran denganku di lorong sedang berusaha mengangkat kardus yang cukup besar baginya (melihat tubuhnya yang begitu kecil) dan kelihatannya ia dalam kesulitan untuk membawanya kekamarnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku melihat kakinya sudah gemetaran dan ekspresi wajahnya mulai panik. Dalam sekejap, ia mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya dan aku yakin ia pasti akan jatuh dan kardus itu akan menimpa tubuh kecilnya itu.

"U...UWAAAAA~~!" teriaknya

"h...HEI...!"

Aku buru-buru keluar dari kamarku, menghampirinya dan membantunya menahan dengan mengangkat kardus tersebut. Yah, memang kardus ini cukup berat dan untungnya, ia dapat kembali mengontrol keseimbangannya. Wajahnya menjadi lega dan ia mendesah pelan

"hei...kau gapapa?" tanyaku padanya

Ia pun menganguk lega, "Huehh...yokatta...te...terima kasih sudah membantuku..." jawabnya gugup dan nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal dan ia berusaha mengontrol degup jantungnya yang tidak karuan itu

Aku pun membantunya membawakan kardus itu dan meletakkannya pada kamarnya. Saat aku melihat lebih jeli wajahnya, ia memiliki bola mata yang warnanya senada dengan warna rambutnya itu. Wajahnya cukup manis dan seperti anak perempuan...mungkin bisa dibilang, ia cukup moe...

_laki-laki yang moe..._

"hehe...thanks udah membantuku..."ujarnya, "na...namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi...salam kenal..." ujarnya sambil tersenyum malu-malu dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku

"Aku Gokudera Hayato...pemilik kamar no 59 ini...salam kenal Sawada-san..." jawabku seraya menyambut uluran tangannya

"Panggil aku Tsuna saja Gokudera-kun...senang berkenalan denganmu" ujarnya lagi

_Sepertinya keluarga ini ramah juga...syukurlah ga kaya tetangga yang dulu..._

"Tsuna-san, memangnya kau berasal darimana?" tanyaku mencoba membuka topik

"Tokyo...aku pindah kesini karena pekerjaan Tou-san. Aku lumayan sering berpindah-pindah kota karena alasan tersebut dan sepertinya Tou-san memutuskan akan menetap disini...jadi, aku juga akan menetap di kota ini..." jawabnya

Beberapa saat kemudian, Tou-san dan Kaa-san Tsuna muncul di hadapanku dan menatapku

"Oh!...Halo, kami adalah pemilik kamar no 60 yang baru...salam kenal..." ujar Kaa-san Tsuna tersenyum padaku. Kaa-san Tsuna terlihat berusia sekitar 30 tahunan. Warna bola mata dan warna rambutnya mirip dengan Tsuna, hanya sedikit lebih gelap. Ia terlihat ramah sama seperti dengan anaknya dan kurasa wajah manisnya Tsuna itu karena keturunan dari Kaa-sannya  
>"Tsuna, kau sudah menyapanya?" tanya Kaa-sannya lagi<p>

"iya..." jawab Tsuna

"Aku Gokudera Hayato...pemilik kamar no 59 tetangga kalian...salam kenal..." ujarku

"hoho...aku Tou-sannya Tsuna...salam kenal juga Gokudera..." jawab Tou-sannya Tsuna padaku dan tersenyum memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih itu. Berbeda dengan Kaa-sannya, ia terlihat sudah berumur dan aku bisa melihat jelas ia sudah memiliki keriput-keriput pada kulit wajahnya yang gelap itu. Selain itu, ia juga memiliki Janggut tipis pula pada bagian bawah dagunya

Kalau menurutku, sepertinya Tsuna lebih mirip pada Kaa-sannya dibanding Tou-sannya.

"Salam kenal juga...Hei, kalau tidak keberatan, gimana kalau kubantu kalian membereskan barang-barang?"

**XXX**

Sial, sudah hari Senin lagi.

Hari yang paling kubenci karena hari ini adalah hari dimana aktivitasku kembali dimulai. Sangat membosankan karena aku harus kembali bersekolah dan mendengarkan ceramah guru-guru itu. Kemarin akhirnya aku membantu keluarga Tsuna untuk membereskan barang-barang pindahannya hingga sore kemarin. Sebagai rasa terima kasih mereka, mereka membelikanku beberapa makanan dan lumayan, makanan itu bisa menjadi sarapanku pagi ini sehingga aku tidak perlu repot untuk memasak hari ini. Biasanya, aku harus bangun pagi untuk memasak makanan untuk sarapanku dan bekal makan siangku

Jam pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Nedu-sensei. Sungguh membuatku semakin ogah untuk bersekolah. Ia adalah wali kelas kami yang sangat cerewet dan menyebalkan. Kuharap hari ini ia tidak masuk karena sesuatu...

Sial, Baru beberapa detik kupikirkan nama orang itu, kini ia sudah masuk ke kelas 2-A ini dan tampang judesnya tetap menempel pada wajahnya itu. Aku benci dia karena selain judes, dia juga sangat tidak ramah pada kami. Kerjaannya hanya ngomel-ngomel, berceramah dan memberikan banyak ulangan serta tugas pada kami

Bukan hanya itu, ia juga suka menjelek-jelekan guru-guru yang lainnya dan herannya, kenapa kepala sekolah tidak menegur perbuatannya itu. Padahal, guru-guru serta murid-murid bahkan orang tua murid sudah protes kepadanya. Aku heran dengan kepala sekolah dan Nedu-sensei itu...rasanya ingin kulempar guru itu dengan dinamitku hahahaha...

Ia berdiri di depan kelas, menarik napas panjang dan memulai pidatonya, "Nah, anak-anak ada sedikit hal yang ingin bapak sampaikan pada kalian mengingat nilai ulangan kalian kemarin..."

_Nah, berarti ceramah akan dimulai...dan tolong diralat kata 'sedikit'nya itu, karena pasti bakalan bayak banget yang dia ceramahin...aku yakin ini bisa setengah jam ia berceramah ria_

Betul kan. Sekarang dia lagi ceramah karena nilai rata-rata kelas ini cukup rendah, perilaku anak-anak yang tidak baik, masa depan anak-anak kelas ini dan bla-bla-bla. Kesel ga sih baru pagi-pagi udah ngomel-ngomel itu guru. Ia selalu aja ga pernah lihat sisi positive dari kami dan betapa kerasnya murid-murid sudah berusaha dalam pelajarannya

Bahkan kali ini ia menyinggung guru-guru kelas 1 kami karena mendidik kami dengan tidak baik. Jelas-jelas ini membuat kami kesal dan jika guru-guru kami kelas 1 mendengarnya, pasti mereka akan kesal juga padanya

_Hehee...daripada aku bosan, mendingan lihat reaksi teman sekelasku padanya. _

Yamamoto alias yakyuu-baka itu terlihat sudah terlelap pada alam bawah sadarnya. Bisa kulihat salivanya sudah mengalir dan membasahi buku tulisnya...huh, dasar jorok...  
>Kyoko-chan terlihat bengong sambil menatap awan-awan ke arah jendela. Hana terlihat bengong sambil menggambar-gambar chibi pada buku catatannya. Yang lainnya, entah mendengarkan, entah tidak<p>

Setelah sekitar 20 menitan, aku melihat ia sudah mulai kecapekkan karena ngomong cukup lama. Itu pertanda baik karena pasti ia akan menyudahi ceramah panjangnya itu

"Ya sudahlah lah...sekarang Bapak akan memperkenalkan murid baru yang akan menjadi bagian dari kalian..."

_Huh...murid baru? Jangan-jangan tetanggaku yang kemarin lagi..._

PIntu kelas pun dibuka dan anak baru itu melangkahkan kakinya dari pintu kedepan kelas seraya menunjukkan sosoknya pada murid lainnya. Rambut cokelat karamel, wajah itu...benar dugaanku.

"nah, silahkan kau perkenalkan dirimu.."

"I...iya...Ha...halo...namaku Tsunayoshi Sawada, aku pindahan dari kota Tokyo...salam kenal..." sapanya pada teman-teman sekelasku. Entah sejak kapan teman-teman sekelasku jadi memperhatikannya dan saat kulirik Tsuna, sepertinya ia jadi malu-malu kepada kami.

"ngg...a..aku pindah kesini karena pekerjaan ayahku dan aku berasal dari SMP karakura. Mohon kerjasamanya..." lanjutnya seraya membungkukkan badannya

"ya sudah, kau sekarang duduk di bangku kosong sana samping jendela itu" potong Nedu-sensei

"i...iya..." jawabnya seraya berjalan ke arah bangku kosong itu.

GUBRAK!

Baru beberapa langkah, ia malahan jatuh karena tersandung tali sepatunya yang kendor itu sendiri. Otomatis teman-teman sekelasku menertawakannya dan mengata-ngatainya. Ia hanya meringis kesakitan lalu cepat-cepat bangkit dengan wajahnya yang menahan malu. Nedu-sensei langsung marah-marah karena kelasnya menjadi ribut dan itu membuat kelas kembali sunyi lagi

_Huh...baru hari pertama sudah heboh begitu..._

**XXX**

"haha...aku jadi penasaran kota Tokyo itu seperti apa" tawa pemilik rambut spiky hitam dengan bola mata brunette alias si Yakyuu-baka itu yang memecahkan gendang telingaku

"oi, kau itu ketawanya berisik banget sih" kesalku sambil menyikutnya

"haha...gomen Gokudera-san..." tawanya tanpa wajah bersalah

"ngg...tapi aku juga penasaran kota tempat tinggalmu seperti apa...hehe..." ucap Kyoko, gadis berambut cokelat muda pendek itu dengan wajah cantiknya yang sedikit penasaran seraya meminum jus jeruknya. "yang kudengar, kota itu banyak gedung-gedung tinggi dan biasanya banyak perindustrian disana..."

"yeah...apa rumahmu yang sebelumnya juga dekat gedung-gedung itu?" tanya Yakyuu-baka itu

"ngg...yang jelas, rumahku biasa-biasa saja kok karena aku sempat tinggal pada pinggiran Tokyo...bukan pada tengah-tengah kotanya, jadi tidak semegah yang kalian bayangkan hehehe..." ujar Tsuna sambil menggigit sandwich yang menjadi bekalnya. Melihat wajahnya, aku tahu ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajah malunya dari Kyoko-chan dan aku juga tahu kalau ia sepertinya mengangumi Kyoko-chan. Secara, sepanjang jam pelajaran, kulihat Tsuna melirik Kyoko-chan terus-menerus

"ohh...begitu...tapi apa kau sudah berjalan-jalan di kota Namimori ini?" tanya Hana, teman baik Kyoko yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang lembut seperti iklan-iklan shampoo yang ada pada TV itu.

"be...belum sih...soalnya aku takut nyasar, aku paling susah mengingat jalan sih hehe...jujur, aku bahkan masih belum ingat jalan ke rumahku hehe..."tawanya malu-malu. "tadi aku diantar kesini oleh ayahku, dan palingan nanti aku pulang sambil nanya-nanya jalan sama orang-orang disini...haha..."

"hehe...Tsuna ini pelupa juga yah..." tawa Yakyuu-baka itu yang lagi-lagi memecahkan gendang telingaku lagi

"oi! Berisik tahu!" kesalku padanya sambil memukul pelan kepalanya, "hehe...sori..." tawanya lagi.  
>"ya sudah, biar kau ga nyasar, nanti pulang sekolahnya bareng aja , kan kita tetanggaan ini...kalau kau mau..." ujarku pada Tsuna<p>

"err...ma..makasih Gokudera-kun...Maaf kalau merepotkan..."Senyum Tsuna lagi. Senyumannya benar-benar manis...aku heran kenapa ada anak laki-laki yang bisa semanis ini...

"btw, kudengar nanti kita ulangan matematika mendadak dari anak kelas sebelah.." ujar Kyoko-chan

"EEH? Aku baru masuk sehari, udah langsung ulangan?" panik Tsuna

"haha...tenang aja...palingan nanti juga aku bikin contekan..." tawa Yamamoto tanpa beban

"kau itu, bikin contekan mulu...payah..." ujar Hana

"haha...biarin..." jawab Yamamoto. Kyoko-chan terlihat santai juga seperti Yamamoto dan sementara kulihat wajah Tsuna mulai pasrah.

"hiii~~~...gawat...pasti nilaiku jelek lagi~~~" pasrah Tsuna

**XXX**

"Ini toko kue yang paling terenak di kota ini...biasanya ramai pada hari sabtu-minggu...Kyoko-chan dan Hana-chan paling suka membeli kue disini...kau juga harus mencobanya juga kapan-kapan..." ujarku sambil menunjuk toko kue yang ada pada sudut jalan. Tsuna terlihat tertarik, "okay...kapan-kapan aku akan datang kesana..."

"kalau sudah melewati toko itu, kau mesti belok kanan...kalau kau lurus saja, kau akan ke tengah-tengah kota.."

Lalu, kami terus berjalan dan aku membantu Tsuna untuk mengingat jalan pulang dari sekolah ke apartemen. Kalau melihat wajah Tsuna, aku yakin dia pasti masih belum ingat jalan pulangnya. Palingan besok kami akan pulang bersama lagi dan aku kembali membantunya mengingat-ingat jalan lagi

"lalu, setelah kau melewati taman itu, kau harus belok ke kanan...kalau kau belok ke kiri, disana adalah sungai yang menghubungkan kota ini dengan kota sebelah..." ujarku lagi

"humm...kelihatannya di daerah sana tempat yang indah..." ujar Tsuna

"yup...paling enak kalau kesana kalau sore hari...disana tempat yang paling enak untuk menenangkan diri...kalau aku lagi sedih atau kesal, aku biasanya kesana dan pasti hatiku kembali menjadi tenang melihat pemandangan sore itu..." lanjutku,

"nah, ayo belok kanan..."

Tiba-tiba tangan Tsuna menarik seragamku. Aku jadi kaget dan menghentikkan langkahku.

"hey, ada apa Tsuna?" tanyaku kebingungan

"engg...ano...kalau ga keberatan aku mau kita kesana dulu yah..." pintanya padaku, "boleh? Ehh...ka..kalau ga mau juga gapapa kok...ma..maaf..."

**XXX**

"Tsuna..."

Tsuna tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menoleh ke arahku. Aku segera duduk di rerumputan pada sampingnya dan aku menyerahkan sekaleng Coca-Cola yang barusan kubeli dengan mesin otomatis itu, "ini..."

"makasih Gokudera-kun..."ujar Tsuna seraya menerima pemberianku itu. Ia kembali memandang langit merah kejinggaan itu dan ia kelihatannya cukup menikmati pemandangan yang ada. Aku juga dapat melihat pantulan awan dan langit itu pada air sungai yang mengalir perlahan. Cukup indah...

yeah...pemandangan ini sungguh membuatku tenang...Melihat wajah Tsuna, aku yakin, pasti ia memiliki suatu beban, karena itu ia minta aku untuk menemaninya disini dan ia pasti ingin menenangkan dirinya sejenak

"Umm...Boleh aku cerita sesuatu Gokudera-kun?"

Mendengar itu, aku hanya menganguk, "ya udah, mau cerita apaan? biar kudengerin..."

Tsuna pun memulai menceritakannya, "Sebenarnya...aku berpindah-pindah bukan karena alasan pekerjaan ayahku saja..."

Saat aku melihat wajah Tsuna, ia terlihat sedikit menunduk dan aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang menunjukkan kesedihannya. Aku juga jadinya bingung mesti bagaimana untuk menghiburnya

"lalu...memangnya ada apa Tsuna? Ceritakan saja apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu itu..." ujarku berusaha menghiburnya

"kakakku..."

"memangnya ada apa dengan kakakmu?" tanyaku

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki seorang kakak kandung...Tapi ia menghilang begitu saja sewaktu aku masih berusia 5 tahun...aku bahkan tidak mengingat apapun tentangnya dan aku hanya mengingat wajahnya samar-samar. Seingatku, ia memiliki rambut emas dan warna bola mata yang sama dengan warna senja ini...  
>Tapi satu hal yang pasti, dari dulu ia selalu melindungiku dan menjagaku sebagai seorang kakak...Tapi aku masih bisa merasakan keberadaannya hingga sekarang dan entah kenapa, aku merasa sampai sekarang ia masih melindungiku dari belakang..."<p>

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san tadinya berusaha mencarinya hingga berpindah-pindah kota selama bertahun-tahun, tapi sekarang mereka sudah menyerah dan mereka tidak akan mencarinya lagi...Mereka menganggap kakakku sudah meninggal dan mereka sudah merelakannya..." lanjut Tsuna

"dan kau...masih ingin mencari kakakmu?" tanyaku padanya.

Tsuna mengangguk pelan dan ia melanjutkannya, "Ya...aku masih penasaran dengan keberadaan kakakku...aku ingin memastikannya sediri, tapi...apa mungkin aku bisa menemukannya disini sendirian? Bagaimana kalau yang dikatakan orang tuaku itu benar kalau kakakku sudah meninggal...Aku sangat tidak siap dan aku tidak bisa menerima itu semua...Aku pasti sangat sedih..."

"Oi, jangan mikir kaya gitu dulu...kau setidaknya berusaha dulu mencarinya disini...Pasti kalau kau berusaha akan ada hasilnya...dan kalau perlu, biar kubantu deh..."

Mendengarku Tsuna jadi kaget, "kau mau membantuku?"

"iya...kebetulan, aku juga sebatang kara dan satu-satunya saudara yang kumiliki adalah kakakku...tapi kakakku juga menghilang sejak aku masih kecil. Aku juga ga tahu dia masih hidup atau tidak...Makanya, kita nyarinya barengan aja, hehehe..." ujarku seraya menghiburnya, "aku juga akan berusaha membantu, dan kalau kita bekerja sama, pasti bisa lebih cepat, bukan?"

"ehh...ja..jadi Gokudera-kun tidak punya orang tua?" kaget Tsuna lagi.

"iya...kau jauh lebih beruntung karena kau masih punya orang tua...Masih ada yang menyayangimu dan memperhatikanmu...tapi sudah tenang saja, aku sudah terbiasa akan itu dan aku juga masih penasaran dengan kakakku seperti apa...kau jangan bersedih gitu dong, aku juga senasib tahu...hahaha..." ujarku lagi berusaha menghibur Tsuna

Akhirnya Tsuna tersenyum dan senyumannya yang kali ini memancarkan kalau bebannya sudah hilang sedikit dari kepalanya dan ada secercah harapan dari wajahnya

"Nah, besok bagaimana kalau kita coba berusaha nyarinya? Sekarang ayo kita pulang, nanti kemalaman..." ajakku seraya membangkitkan tubuhku dan mengulurkan tanganku padanya

Tsuna tersenyum dan aku sepintas melihat bola matanya berwarna seperti langit senja. "A...arigatou Gokudera-kun..." ujarnya seraya menyambut uluran tanganku

**==XXX==**

_Hueh...akhirnya selesai juga fic kebutku ini..._

_Maaf kalau fic ini terlalu pendek atau alurnya terlalu cepat ._

_Tapi setidaknya, aku sudah berusaha hehe..._

_Makasih sudah membaca XD_

_Selanjutnya, chapter 2 akan dilanjutkan oleh ren-chan..._

_Sekian~~_

_Terima Kasih ^^!  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

~Love Is War~

-xXx-xXx-xXx-

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Amano Akira  
>Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-Ai<br>Rating: T  
>Pair: 5927 (02Gio, 1869, AlauDae later)<p>

A/N : Moshi2 minna-san..  
>huwehhh! Gomennn fic kolab ini baru bisa dipublish (ceritanya mendet terus di author satu ini gara2 abah *?* ilham kabur entah kemana<br>*nunduk sampai jeduk2in kepala*  
>ren-chanz disini dengan kolaborasi fic bersama vanniechan09 dan Heartless Lotus. Sama halnya dengan vanniechan09, ren-chanz (Zelvaren Yuvrezla) baru pertama kali buat di fandom KHR, jadi, mohon bantuannya buat masukan sama kritiknya ya :D<br>OK, langsung aja ke ceritanya~

-xXx-

Pagi hari itu di kota Nanimori, udara segar berhembus menyelimuti kota tersebut. Sinar matahari mulai mengintip untuk keluar dari singgasananya dan burung-burung kecil mulai bernyanyi menyambut kedatangan pagi hari.

Namun, disuatu apartement...

"Arghhhh! Aku telat!" seseorang dengan cepat mengambil pakaian yang telah ia siapkan sejak kemarin malam, mandi secepatnya kemudian mengambil tasnya. Tak lupa ia memberi makan kucing kesayangannya sambil mengambil sepotong roti yang akan menjadi sarapannya kemudian berlari ke luar

Saat ia hendak mengunci pintu apartementnya, tiba-tiba suara histeris terdengar dari pintu sebelah. Tak lama laki-laki yang baru saja pindah tak lama ke kamar bernomor 60, yang ia panggil sebagai laki-laki yang moe itu keluar

"Hiii~~ aku telat, bagaimana ini! Bahkan jalan ke sekolah aku belum mengingatnya dengan baik!" katanya histeris sambil memegang kepalanya

"Tsuna?" kata pemuda berambut keabuan. Tsuna melihat kearah seseorang yang memanggil namanya itu. Warna mata emerald kini bertemu dengan coklat karamel.

"G..Gokudera-kun?" tanyanya bercampur antara bingung atau harus bahagia mendapati Gokudera yang sama-sama telat seperti dirinya

"Hahaha.. mukamu kusut sekali!" tawa Gokudera kecil "Kau juga telat bangun ternyata. Ck.. ayo kita cepat pergi!" Gokudera segera berlari menuju kebawah sambil menguyah rotinya

Tsuna pun langsung mengikuti Gokudera

"Dan jangan tersandung batu ditengah jalan, Tsuna" kata Gokudera memperingatinya "Kita tidak boleh telat atau kita akan berurusan dengan 'dia'" ucap Gokudera sambil lari, disusul oleh Tsuna dibelakangnya

"S..Siapa 'dia' itu, Gokudera-kun?" tanya Tsuna agak terengah-engah

"Seseorang yang tidak ingin seorangpun berhadapan dengannya, Hibari Kyouya"

'Hibari Kyouya?' ucap Tsuna dalam hati, berusaha mengingat namanya bila sesuatu terjadi, setidaknya orang itu yang mungkin Tsuna tidak ingin berhadapan dengannya. Tsuna tidak bertanya lebih jauh karena nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal mengikuti Gokudera

"Y..yokata..akhirnya kita sampai juga dikelas tepat waktu" Tsuna mengatakannya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya

Tak lama Yamamoto menghampiri mereka "Yo! Ohayou, Gokudera, Tsuna! selamat kalian tidak telat" katanya riang sambil tertawa lebar "Tumben kau telat Gokudera" Yamamoto menghampiri Gokudera yang masih mengatur nafasnya

"Berisik.. kau... Yakyuu-baka.." ucap Gokudera terpatah-patah

Berbeda dengan Tsuna yang kini sudah seperti orang yang hampir pingsan, wajahnya penuh dengan keringat dan nafasnya sangat kacau, lebih kacau dari Gokudera.

"Tsuna-kun, kalau mau pakai ini saja" Tak lama Kyoko menghampiri Tsuna, kemudian memberi saputangannya kepada Tsuna

Gokudera melihat muka Tsuna agak merona ketika Kyoko memberi saputangan padanya, sambil malu-malu Tsuna menerimanya

"T..terimakasih..k..kyoko-chan" ucap Tsuna dengan senang

Yamamoto yang melihat pandangan Gokudera tertuju pada Tsuna, kini menawarkan saputangannya juga pada Gokudera

"Kau juga mau saputanganku, Gokudera?" tanyanya cengar-cengir sambil mengorek-ngorek saku celananya

"Baka! Buat apa saputanganmu itu!" katanya ketus kemudian berjalan menuju mejanya

-xXx-

Saat pulang sekolah, Gokudera menunggu Tsuna untuk pulang bersama

"Lalu, bagaimana cara kita bisa menemukan kakak kita, Gokudera-kun?" tanya Tsuna ketika Gokudera memberitahunya untuk mulai menyelidiki keberadaan kakak mereka

"Secara fisik, kita bahkan tidak mempunyai foto atau rupa mereka, bila kita bertanya pada orang-orang sekitar sini pun, mereka tidak mungkin tahu karena kita tidak mempunyai data apapun" kata Gokudera singkat

"Satu-satunya cara menemukan mereka cuma berjalan-jalan disekitar kota ini, Tsuna. Berharap bila mereka ada di kota ini dan menemukan mereka"

Tsuna menganggukan kepalanya, dengan agak malu-malu dia berkata pada Gokudera "Y..yakusoku ne?"

"Apa?" tanya Gokudera karena suara Tsuna terlalu kecil

"Ah! Bu..bukan apa-apa kok, Gokudera-kun" katanya agak panik

Gokudera berjalan menuju ke depan Tsuna dan penepuk pundaknya dari belakang "Yakusoku" katanya sambil berseringai

Tsuna yang kaget malah jadi tersandung dan jatuh. Tak lama ia malah tertawa sendiri sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Gokudera yang melihatnya jadi ikut tertawa sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Tsuna

"Kita mulai besok?" tanya Gokudera sambil menarik tangan Tsuna

"Iya!" Tsuna, dengan mata yang penuh semangat berkobar berkata dengan yakin kepada Gokudera

"Baguslah, kalau gitu, ayo pulang dan kumpulkan energi buat besok"

-xXx-

Esok harinya, Tsuna mulai terbiasa dengan jalan menuju sekolah, tentunya Gokudera menemaninya berangkat ke sekolah. Namun ada hal aneh pada Gokudera hari ini, ia terlihat sangat bad-mood. Tsuna takut bertanya pada Gokudera, ia pikir karena Gokudera menunggunya terlalu lama, jadi Gokudera marah padanya. Mereka pun pergi ke sekolah dengan suasana seperti kuburan di malam hari. Sunyi, tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut mereka.

Di kelas, Gokudera juga uring-uringan, ia tidak memperhatikan penjelasan guru di depan. Ia mengangkat ke-2 kakinya ke atas meja dan membaca buku lain, tentang sesuatu yang bertulis UMA

"Hei, Gokudera! Perhatikan bila gurumu sedang menjelaskan!" Pinta guru itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Gokudera

"Huh?" tanya Gokudera dengan nada yang menyeramkan

"K..kerjakan soal di depan ini!" kata Guru tersebut agak takut pada Gokudera

Gokudera hanya terdiam sebelum ia menggebrak meja dan mengerjakan soal tersebut, tidak sampai 5 menit dan Gokudera telah selesai

"H..hebat" kata Tsuna melihat Gokudera yang dengan mudah mengerjakan soal tersebut. Bahkan dirinya tak mengerti apapun yang dijelaskan oleh guru itu

"Gokudera memang pintar, Tsuna" bisik Yamamoto padanya "Para Guru juga sudah tahu akan kemampuannya, makannya mereka enggan dengan kemampuannya. Belum ada soal yang tidak bisa dipecahkan olehnya selama ini"

Dan Tsuna kini memandang Gokudera dengan penuh kekaguman

Sore Harinya, Gokudera kembali menunggu Tsuna, namun ia tak kunjung keluar. Gokudera mencoba menge-cek keadaan kelas tapi tak menemukan Tsuna disana

"Gawat! Gokudera-kun!" teriak Hana dari jauh

"Ada apa, Hana? Wajahmu kelihatan ketakutan sekali?" Gokudera mengangkat salah satu alisnya, heran dengan sikap Hana

"Tsu..Tsuna-kun! D..dia dibawa oleh para senpai ke lapangan belakang!" katanya terengah-engah

"!" Tanpa aba-aba Gokudera langsung lari menuju lapangan belakang

- Lapangan belakang-

"Hiii~ se..senpai, ma..maaf, aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan minuman itu ke sepatu kalian" kata Tsuna agak takut

"Ha?" kata salah satu senpai itu dengan wajah menakutkan yang membuat Tsuna hampir mati ketakutan

"Oi, tidak baik mem-bully kohai-mu itu, senpai"

"Gokudera-kun!" kata Tsuna senang mendapati Gokudera datang menghampirinya

"Apa maumu? Berani sekali kau datang seorang diri, sekuat apapun kau, melawan kami bertiga pasti mustahil! Hahahaha"

"Ck, kita belum tahu sebelum mencobanya, lagipula, sudah lama aku tidak menggerakkan tanganku ini" Gokudera mengucapkannya sambil meremas tangannya

Dan aksi perkelahian pun dimulai, mungkin Gokudera tidak cukup kuat untuk menandingi ke-3nya, namun dengan kalkulasi pikiran dan akuratasinya, ia bisa memperkirakan dan mempergunakan salah satu teman senpainya itu untuk memukul temannya, dan tak lama ia terjun juga dalam aksi baku-hantam.

Disisi lain, seseorang mencatat nama pada sebuah list sambil melihat perkelahian mereka dari jauh "..Tsunayoshi Sawada dan Hayato Gokudera"

-xXx-

"Ouchh!" ringis Gokudera saat Nana, atau Kaa-san Tsuna mengobati luka di pipinya "Terimakasih, Tsuna no Kaa-san"

"Sama-sama, Gokudera-kun" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Nah, dengan ini sudah selesai! Tsu-kun, kutinggalkan makanan kalian di meja ya" ucap Nana dengan lembut dan meninggalkan ke-2nya di kamar Tsuna

"Gokudera-kun... gomen!" teriak Tsuna tiba-tiba

Gokudera melihat kearah Tsuna sambil meletakkan kompres di pipinya "mengapa kau meminta maaf, Tsuna?"

"Habis.. karena aku kau jadi terluka begini, lagipula tadi pagi aku sudah membuatmu kesal karena lama menungguku"

Kini wajah Gokudera berubah menjadi bingung "masalah tadi sih bukan hal apa-apa.. tapi apa maksudmu dengan yang tadi pagi, Tsuna?"

"H..habis, aku lama sekali mempersiapkan diriku untuk pergi ke sekolah dan aku melihat wajah Gokudera-kun tampak marah karena aku lama sekali" kata Tsuna sambil menundukkan kepalanya "Gomennasai"

Gokudera terdiam sejenak sambil melihat wajah Tsuna yang tampak merasa sangat bersalah itu

"Ba-kaa.." jawab Gokudera "aku marah bukan karena kau, Tsuna. Uri mencakar tanganku dan memakan ikan bakarku, padahal aku sudah mempersiapkannya dari subuh"

Gokudera memperlihatkan bekas cakaran Uri di lengan kirinya yang ditutupi oleh jaket.

"Uri?" tanya Tsuna bingung "bukankah disini-"

"Aku memelihara Uri diam-diam, dia kucing kesayanganku, Tsuna. kuharap kau bisa merahasiakannya juga"

Tsuna mengangguk dan berjanji untuk tetap diam

"Lagipula.. masalah menunggumu itu, aku tidak bilang padamu sebelumnya, khan? Itu aku sendiri yang memutuskannya, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu" balas Gokudera

"Lalu..masalah pencarian itu.." kata Tsuna setelah Gokudera setelah selesai berbicara

Gokudera melihat lagi kearah Tsuna lagi "Masih ada hari lain, Tsuna. Anggap saja kita liburan buat sehari ini"

Tsuna pun tersenyum pada Gokudera "Arigatou, Gokudera-kun. Aku senang mempunyai teman yang baik seperti Gokudera-kun" ucap Tsuna bahagia

Dan entah mengapa Gokudera sedikit terpana dengan wajah Tsuna yang satu ini, dia diam melihat Tsuna sebelum tiba-tiba suara teriakkan Tsuna memecahkan telinga Gokudera

"Ahhh! Aku lupa besok ada ulangan, dan aku belum belajar apapun! Bagaimana ini.. hiii~~~ nilaiku bisa jelek lagi"

"Ulangan? Oh..ulangan matematika maksudmu? Mau kuajarkan?" tanya Gokudera pada Tsuna "lagipula sekalian aku mengingat-ingat caranya lagi"

"Eh? Beneran tidak apa-apa, Gokudera-kun?"

"Iya, ayo kita cepat makan dan belajar" Gokudera kini menaruh kompresnya dan pergi menuju meja tempat Nana mempersiapkan makanan

Malam itu akhirnya mereka belajar bersama. Gokudera membantu Tsuna untuk menjelaskan langkah-langkah dalam mengerjakan soal matematika tersebut.

Sekitar jam 9 malam, Nana masuk ke dalam kamar Tsuna dan menemukan baik Tsuna maupun Gokudera tertidur di meja tempat Tsuna belajar dengan Gokudera, diikuti Gokudera juga yang tertidur diseberangnya

"Ara, ara.." kata Nana lembut sambil menyelimuti mereka berdua "Oyasumi"

-xXx-

Pagi harinya, Gokudera terbangun dan mencoba meraba alarm yang biasa ia pakai, matanya masih terkantuk-kantuk. Ia heran karena tempat yang ia rada sangat tidak familiar. Dan ketika ia menyentuh sesuatu yang berambut lebat dan agak rancung, ia mulai shock.

'A..apa yang barusan kupegang?' katanya dalam hati. Dengan segera, Gokudera langsung membuka matanya dan menemukan tangannya berada diatas kepala Tsuna yang masih asyik tertidur

"Tsuna?" Katanya agak berteriak, sebelum akhirnya ia sadar apa yang terjadi tadi malam 'Ah, iya juga..kemarin aku mengajarinya sampai tertidur'

"Hmnnn..." Tsuna agak bergerak, Gokudera pun langsung menarik tangannya dari kepala Tsuna.

'Tidak bangun juga? Pantas saja dia suka terlambat' kata Gokudera dalam hati

Ia memperhatikan wajah Tsuna yang sedang tertidur itu. Sangat damai.. entah mengapa hal ini membuat Gokudera jadi ingin menyentuh rambutnya lagi. Mengelus kepalanya seperti ia mengelus Uri.

"Nii-san..." Tsuna mengigau dalam mimpinya, sambil berwajah sangat sedih

Gokudera menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Tsuna, tak lama ia menguncang-guncangkan tubuh pria mungil ini "Tsuna, bangun" kata Gokudera sambil berbisik di telinganya

"Hmnn... Go..Gokudera-kun? Ah..Ohayou" Kata Tsuna sambil menuap dengan lebar. "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya sambil berair mata karena masih mengantuk

"Jam 6 lebih 25, Tsuna. Lebih baik kita bersiap-siap sekarang" Kata Gokudera sambil berdiri

Tsuna hanya mengangguk, meskipun dalam hati ia masih ingin tidur.

Akhirnya Gokudera jadi ikut makan di rumah Tsuna. Tak lama Gokudera berterimakasih dan memasuki kamarnya untuk menyiapkan buku pelajaran dan mungkin memberi makan Uri.

Ketika mereka sudah ditengah jalan, tiba-tiba Tsuna berteriak histeris. "Hiiii~~ dompetku tertinggal di ruang depan! Go-Gokudera-kun, kau duluan saja! aku mau pulang dulu untuk mengambilnya!"

Gokudera memutar bola matanya, lalu segera menarik Tsuna menuju apartement mereka kembali "Kita harus cepatkalau tidak ingin terlambat"

Sesampainya di apartement, Gokudera menunggu di bawah, sedangkan Tsuna segera berlari menuju pintu apartementnya. Namun, ketika ia hendak membuka pintu, terlihat seekor kucing yang sedang menggigit sesuatu dimulutnya.

Tsuna langsung menyadari bahwa itu adalah kucing milik Gokudera, ia panik sendiri dan segera membawa kucing Gokudera ke apartementnya. Merasa iba melihat seekor burung kecil berada di mulut kucing Gokudera, Tsuna pun melepaskan burung mungil itu dari gigitan Kucing tersebut, walalupun akhirnya Tsuna malah dicakar olehnya.

"Kaa-san! Aku titip kucing ini ya, tolong awasi dia sampai aku dan Gokudera-kun pulang!" Tsuna pun segera berlari kebawah sambil membawa burung mungil itu di sakunya

Gokudera yang sudah melihat jam sedari tadi, segera menarik tangan Tsuna kembali ketika ia sudah berada di bawah "Tsuna! Ayo cepat!" Gokudera dan Tsuna pun mulai berlari menuju sekolah.

To Be Continued

-xXx-

Chapie selanjutnya bakal diterusin sama Heartless Lotus~  
>sekian &amp; terimakasih~~<br>sampai ketemu lagi di chapie2 selanjutnya.. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes : Author minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya pada vanniechan09 dan ren-chanz karena gak update-update ini fanfic satu...author tuh pelupa plus pemalas sih *dirajam sama readers* dan author juga sibuk sama fanfic sendiri yang juga samanya gak diupdate-update.

Sebenarnya ini bukan yang pertama kalinya author nulis fanfic buat KHR, tapi beberapa pairing disini itu pertama kalinya author buat. Semoga gak OOC...

Napas Tsuna terengah-engah ketika ia berusaha menyusul Gokudera yang berlari jauh lebih cepat darinya, "Go-Gokudera-kun...tunggu!"

Gokudera menoleh ke belakang, kaget saat ia melihat seberapa jauh Tsuna tertinggal, "Tsuna! Maaf..." ia berhenti berlari untuk menunggu Tsuna menyusulnya, kemudian menggenggam tangan Tsuna dengan erat, "Ayo, kita tidak punya banyak waktu." ia kembali berlari, menarik Tsuna bersamanya kali ini.

"Go-Gokudera-kun...aku sudah lelah...!" Tsuna merengek saat kakinya dipaksa untuk berlari kembali, tapi Gokudera tidak mengubrisnya. Mereka sudah hampir terlambat dan kalau mereka tidak cepat, mereka akan dihukum oleh sang ketua komite kedisiplinan sadis... Gokudera tidak ingin menghabiskan sehari hidupnya di ruang kesehatan atau rumah sakit setelah terkena hukuman dari orang tersebut...

Tsuna menghela napas panjang saat ia menyadari Gokudera tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka tiba di sekolah. Kekecewaannya hilang saat ia menyadari bahwa kecepatan lari Gokudera menurun drastis dari sebelumnya; ia berlari dengan kecepatan yang masih bisa Tsuna ikuti. Kedua mata coklat Tsuna memandang pada tangan Gokudera yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

Sekilas ingatan terbesit di kepalanya saat ia melihat punggung Gokudera... ia merasa ia pernah mengalami hal ini, dulu sekali...

Seseorang yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya menarik tangannya dengan lembut, menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Tangan yang hangat menuntunnya pulang ke rumah di saat ia tersesat setelah bermain di luar rumah...

"Sial!" umpatan Gokudera menariknya keluar dari lamunannya, dan bayangan orang yang ia lihat menghilang, digantikan oleh Gokudera yang tengah menatap tajam orang-orang bertampang sangar di hadapan mereka. Tsuna menelan ludahnya saat ia menyadari orang-orang tersebut adalah kakak-kakak kelas yang kemarin menindasnya. Tanpa sadar ia mendekat pada Gokudera, bersembunyi di belakangnya. Gokudera menyadarinya, dan menutupi Tsuna dari pandangan dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kami masih punya urusan denganmu, bocah tengik."

Gokudera tersenyum mengejek, "Hah? Jadi yang kemarin masih belum cukup? Masih mau memakan tanah lagi, brengsek?"

Diluar dugaan Gokudera, daripada merasa terhina dan marah, mereka hanya tertawa terkekeh-kekeh, "Jangan merasa senang dulu, bocah. Mungkin kau bisa menang melawan kami bertiga, tapi..." Gokudera kaget saat ia mendengar pekik teriakan Tsuna, "Apa kau bisa menang melawan seluruh geng kami?"

"Tsuna! Kalian-" kemarahan Gokudera tersulut saat ia melihat sekelompok orang berdiri di belakangnya tanpa sepengetahuannya; mereka bahkan menyekap Tsuna di tangan mereka! Tsuna nampak ketakutan, berada di tangan orang-orang yang akan menyakitinya... Gokudera tidak bisa membiarkannya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan temannya disakiti bila ia bisa berbuat sesuatu...!

"Lepaskan dia, brengsek! Dia tidak bersalah apa-apa!" Gokudera maju menerjang orang yang menahan Tsuna, tapi dua orang menghalangi jalannya dan membuatnya tidak dapat mendekati Tsuna.

"Ups, sebaiknya kau tidak gegabah, bocah. Apa kau mau pecundang satu ini..." laki-laki itu menarik tangan Tsuna ke belakang dengan kasar, menarik ototnya sehingga menimbulkan rasa sakit yang membuat mata Tsuna tergenang air mata dan ia merintih kesakitan, "...patah kedua lengannya?"

"Cara kotor...kalau kau laki-laki, bertarunglah!" Gokudera melotot pada mereka, meski ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertindak gegabah.

"Memangnya yang seperti itu masih jaman?" kata-katanya membuat mereka semua kecuali Gokudera dan Tsuna tertawa. Gokudera menggertakan giginya dan membuang harga dirinya demi kebaikan Tsuna. Ia harus berpikir, cara apa yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menolong Tsu-

BUAGH!

"GOKUDERA-KUN!" teriak histeris Tsuna saat ia melihat temannya dipukul tiba-tiba dari belakang. Gokudera terkapar di tanah bersemen, darah mengalir dari kepalanya karena pukulan dari tongkat kayu yang berada di tangan kakak kelas yang ia kalahkan kemarin. Ia terlalu fokus pada Tsuna dan tidak menyadari seseorang berjalan ke belakangnya.

"Heh, menyedihkan." kakak kelas mereka menendang perut Gokudera dengan keras, membuat Gokudera terbatuk-batuk, "Ayo hajar mereka sepuasnya, kita balaskan dendam kita yang kemarin."

"Hentikan! Jangan sakiti Gokudera-kun lagi!" tangis Tsuna melihat mereka menendangi Gokudera yang sudah terbujur lemah, "Akulah target awal kalian, jangan libatkan dia!"

Teriakan pilunya tidak digubris, suaranya kalah dari sorakan orang-orang di sekitarnya saat satu persatu dari mereka menendang atau memukul Gokudera. Air mata mengalir dari mata coklatnya, ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya; tidak tega melihat temannya disakiti seperti itu.

Kalau saja...kalau saja ia lebih kuat...Gokudera tidak perlu terlibat seperti ini...!

Ia...bisa menolong orang-orang yang ia kasihi...!

"Berisik."

Tsuna membuka kelopak matanya dan menoleh ke arah suara, dimana seorang pemuda berambut hitam berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Hanya Tsuna yang dapat mendengar suaranya, karena yang lain sibuk menghajar Gokudera. Pemuda bermata abu besi itu menatap tajam kepada mereka semua, dan Tsuna tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa takut yang mencekam hatinya saat pandangan pemuda itu begitu menusuk nyalinya. Sepertinya semua orang juga dapat merasakan aura negatif dari pemuda tersebut, karena perlahan mereka mulai berhenti mengurusi Gokudera, dan berbalik menghadap pemuda tersebut.

"Bergerombol seperti itu dan berteriak-teriak...menganggu pemandangan." kalau memungkinkan, pandangannya menjadi semakin menusuk dan dingin, "Mengusik kedamaian kota Namimori ini..."

Seketika, mereka semua mundur tanpa mereka sadari. Tsuna bagaikan seekor tikus yang berdiri di hadapan seekor elang yang tidak melepaskan pandangannya darinya, siap untuk mencengkramkan kukunya yang panjang dan mencabik-cabiknya tanpa belas kasihan. Ia bahkan tidak sadar saat laki-laki yang menahannya melepaskannya, teror yang mencengkram hati mereka meneriakkan isyarat untuk lari kepada otak mereka.

"Ga-gawat..." salah seorang kakak kelas mereka berbisik, "Di-dia Hibari Kyouya!"

Bisik ketakutan segera bergema di antara mereka. Dan Tsuna hanya bisa menggengam tangannya yang gemetar saat ia mendengar bisikan mereka yang dipenuhi rasa takut.

"Hibari Kyouya? Hibari dari Namimori yang terkenal itu?"

"Orang terkuat di Namimori yang tidak akan segan-segan membuatmu hampir mati hanya karena berkerumun di dekatnya?"

"Orang yang bahkan tidak tersentuh oleh hukum?"

"Hibari yang itu?"

Tsuna mengambil kesempatan di saat mereka semua teralih perhatiannya oleh Hibari untuk menghampiri Gokudera. Ia berlutut di sebelahnya dan mengecek keadaannya, bersyukur saat ia melihat Gokudera masih sadar meski terluka lumayan parah.

"Tsu-Tsuna...larilah..." bisik Gokudera lemah.

"Eh?" Tsuna berkedip heran mendengar permintaan Gokudera.

"Ini Hibari yang datang...jangan harap kau akan diselamatkan olehnya. Hibari tidak pernah pandang bulu akan siapa yang ia kalahkan..." Gokudera terbatuk-batuk saat ia mencoba untuk bangkit duduk, "Ia tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu juga, meski kau tidak bisa melawan."

Tsuna gemetar dalam ketakutan saat tangannya membantu Gokudera untuk duduk dan bersandar ke badannya. Matanya menyaksikan saat sepasang tonfa nampak berkilau mengancam di tangan Hibari. Beberapa dari mereka mencoba untuk kabur, tapi Hibari jauh lebih cepat. Dalam hitungan detik, sudah banyak orang bergelimpangan di tanah bersemen tidak berdaya, semuanya terluka cukup parah dari hantaman tonfa besi yang begitu kuat di badan mereka. Tsuna tidak kuat menonton bagaimana satu persatu dari orang-orang yang menyakiti temannya disiksa dengan begitu sadisnya oleh sang pemuda berambut hitam tersebut, dan ia menutup matanya dan menyandarkan dahinya ke bahu Gokudera, berusaha menghiraukan suara-suara teriakan kesakitan di sekitarnya...

Ia ingin lari, tapi ia tidak ingin meninggalkan temannya. Meski rasa takutnya begitu besar, persahabatannya dengan Gokudera juga begitu kokoh.

"Oi."

Tsuna merasakan tangan Gokudera melingkari bahunya saat ia mendengar nada dingin dan acuh dari Hibari. Perlahan ia membuka matanya untuk melihat Hibari berdiri di dekat mereka, dengan tonfa berlumuran darah...

"Gokudera Hayato dan Sawada Tsunayoshi...ini kedua kalinya kalian terlambat berturut-turut. Aku akan menggigit kalian sampai mati." Hibari mengangkat tonfanya, siap untuk membuat mereka berdua mengalami nasib yang sama dengan orang-orang yang kini tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di sekitar mereka. Gokudera melotot pada Hibari, menantangnya untuk melangkahi mayatnya dulu sebelum bisa menyakiti Tsuna. Hibari hanya membiarkan semburat tipis senyuman di wajahnya, berpikir bahwa perbuatan Gokudera yang sia-sia itu konyol. Tonfa di tangannya melesat cepat ke arah mereka, dan Tsuna hanya bisa mengeratkan pegangannya di bahu Gokudera, tapi...

"Hibari! Hibari!"

Tonfa Hibari berhenti tepat di depan wajah Gokudera, ekspresi wajah Hibari nampak kaget dan heran. Ia menatap Tsuna lekat-lekat, dan Tsuna menyadari pandangan Hibari tertuju pada sakunya yang kini bergerak-gerak. Dari sakunya, keluar seekor burung mungil bulat berwarna kuning yang terbang menuju Hibari dan mengelilingi kepala sang ketua komite kedisiplinan tersebut, "Hibari! Hibari!"

"Hibird...? Kenapa kau berada disini? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana..." pandangan mata Hibari kembali mendingin saat ia menatap Tsuna, "Jadi, kau alasan kenapa dia tidak kembali semenjak kemarin..."

"H-hiiiii! Ti-tidak! Aku menemukannya tadi pagi hampir dimakan oleh kucing! Aku menolongnya dan membawanya dalam sakuku karena ia pingsan dan hendak membawanya ke dokter hewan sepulang sekolah!" Tsuna segera membela dirinya sendiri, hati-hati untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa kucing yang hampir memakan burung mungil itu adalah Uri, kucingnya Gokudera...

Hibari melirik ke arah Hibird, yang puas dengan bertengger di bahunya, "Benarkah?"

"Menolong, menolong! Hibird, hutang budi!" Hibird mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya, bercicit setuju, "Balas budi, balas budi! Hibari, bantu Hibird!"

Hibari mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa membiarkan mereka tidak terhitung membalas budimu?"

"Hibird, tidak setuju! Karnifora, karnifora! Membalas budi!" Hibird nampak tidak puas, dan bercicit lebih keras.

Hibari menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya ia mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dan menelpon seseorang, "Tetsu, bawa dua orang murid Namimori ini ke ruanganku setelah pulang sekolah...sebelumnya, bawa yang satu ke UKS." Hibari menutup teleponnya dan menatap Tsuna kembali, "Kau menyelamatkan peliharaanku, sebagai tuannya aku berhutang budi padamu. Sepulang sekolah datanglah ke ruang komite kedisiplinan, aku akan mengabulkan salah satu permintaanmu selama itu tidak akan merusak kedamaian Namimori." Hibari berbalik pergi, Hibird dengan setia terbang di sisinya.

Tsuna menghela napas lega saat mereka selamat. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pria bernama Kusakabe datang dan menolong mereka...

"Untung kau menyelamatkan burung itu." Gokudera tersenyum, ia terbaring di ranjang UKS dengan perban di kepalanya dan juga di tubuhnya. Untungnya, tidak ada tulangnya yang patah, meski memar-memar di tubuhnya menyakitkan, "kita selamat."

"Umm..." Tsuna duduk di sebelah ranjang Gokudera, nampak khawatir dengan keadaannya, "tapi aku heran kenapa Hibari-san mau berbuat sejauh itu demi peliharaannya..."

"Menurut rumor sih, burung kecil itu hadiah dari kekasihnya." Gokudera tertawa, "Sepertinya orang seperti Hibari pun bisa cukup romantis ya?"

_'Kekasih?'_ Tsuna tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa orang yang bisa menjadi kekasih Hibari, _'mungkin sama seperti Hibari-san, atau lebih parah...'_

"Tapi ini kesempatan, Tsuna." Gokudera nampak yakin, "kita bisa meminta Hibari mencari kakak kita."

"Eh?" Tsuna kaget mendengar kata-kata Gokudera, "Memangnya Hibari-san bisa?"

"Si brengsek satu itu mempunyai koneksi yang sangat luas." Gokudera berpikir, "Aku dengar bahkan salah satu kerabatnya adalah orang penting di kepolisian...aku yakin kalau dia, pasti bisa mencari kakak kita dengan mudah."

Tsuna tersenyum penuh harapan, "Benarkah? Akhirnya, kita bisa bertemu lagi dengan mereka?"

"Tentu!" Gokudera mengangguk, "Ayo kita bicara pada Hibari!"

"Mencari kakak kalian?" Hibari menatap mereka berdua dari kursi sofanya di ruang komite, "Jujur saja, aku cukup kaget. Itu bukan permintaan yang biasa diminta orang tiap hari. Tapi itu bukan masalahku, aku tidak berminat dengan hubungan keluarga kalian."

"Hi-Hibari-san..." Tsuna dengan sedikit takut bertanya, "Apa kau bisa mencari mereka?"

"...asal mereka penduduk Namimori, aku pasti bisa mencari mereka. Bila mereka berada di luar kota, butuh waktu sekitar seminggu. Di luar negeri...lebih dari itu." Hibari menjalankan _program_ di komputernya, mencari data penduduk di Namimori, "Nama mereka? Ciri-ciri? Apa mereka punya insuransi kesehatan?"

Tsuna dan Gokudera mengatakan semua yang mereka ketahui tentang kakak mereka. Mereka menanti dengan tidak sabar sambil menunggu Hibari mencari informasi mengenai kakak mereka. Hibari menggelengkan kepalanya, memupuskan harapan mereka, "Tidak ada. Mereka bukan penduduk Namimori..." Tsuna dan Gokudera yang kecewa, tidak menyadari kerutan di dahi Hibari. Hibari menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya, dan berbisik sangat pelan sehingga mereka berdua tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Aneh...aku yakin aku pernah mendengar kedua nama itu sebelumnya...tapi bila aku pernah mendengarnya, berarti mereka penduduk disini atau pernah tinggal disini. Tapi aku tidak mendapatkan data mereka sama sekali. Aku bahkan mencoba mengecek kedua keluarga mereka, tapi tidak ada hasilnya..." Hibari berpikir dalam hatinya, mencoba berbagai kemungkinan dan timbul berbagai hipotesa yang mungkin. Ia mencoret hipotesa-hipotesa yang paling tidak mungkin, dan akhirnya berakhir dengan satu hipotesis dengan kemungkinan paling besar.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hibari meraih _handphone_-nya dan mengetik nomor _handphone_ lain yang ia hafal diluar kepala. Tsuna dan Gokudera hanya bisa menatapnya dengan heran, tapi tidak berani untuk bertanya. Setelah beberapa dering, akhirnya panggilan Hibari dijawab, "Oya, tumben kau menelepon? Sayang sekali hari ini akan hujan, yang lain nampak antusias untuk piknik hari ini..."

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk basa-basi denganmu, nanas." Hibari nampak puas mendenger dengusan kesal orang yang diteleponnya itu, "Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu."

"Oya? Itu bahkan lebih jarang lagi. Apa hari ini akan turun salju?"

Hibari mengacuhkannya, "Carikan orang untukku."

Orang yang ditelepon Hibari tidak memberi respon apa-apa untuk beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya ia mendapat jawaban, "...kalau kau membutuhkanku untuk mencari mereka, berarti mereka orang dari 'dunia belakang'...benar bukan?"

"Ada kemungkinan, karena aku pernah mendengar nama mereka dan aku tidak dapat menemukan mereka di sisi sini." Hibari menyandari di bangkunya dan menyeringai tipis, meski yang diteleponnya tidak dapat melihatnya, "Ini salah satu keahlianmu bukan? Lakukan."

Orang tersebut hanya bisa menghela napas, "Yare yare...baiklah, aku akan mencoba. SMS data mereka nanti padaku. Arrivederci~" Hibari menutup teleponnya, dan melihat pada Gokudera dan Tsuna, yang dari tadi memperhatikan percakapannya. Hibari mengirimkan data kedua kakak mereka melalui SMS, dan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada mereka berdua.

"Aku sudah meminta seseorang untuk mencari kakak kalian. Paling cepat besok, kalian datanglah kembali pulang sekolah." Hibari menatap tajam kepada keduanya, "Sekarang pergi, jangan mengangguku lagi sampai besok."

Gokudera dan Tsuna tidak perlu disuruh lagi, mereka segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Hibari kembali ke pekerjaannya mengurusi dokumen tentang kota dan sekolah Namimori yang ia kasihi melebihi apapun di dunia ini, saat _handphone_-nya berdering lagu sekolahnya, menandakan seseorang meneleponnya. Ia mengangkatnya setelah melihat nomor yang ia sangat kenal.

"Apa?" jawab Hibari ketus. Ia sudah cukup bersosialisasi untuk jatah seminggu.

"Kyouya, kau yakin yang kau kirim tadi adalah orang-orang yang kau cari?" tanya orang yang barusan diteleponnya tertarik.

"Aku tidak akan membuang-buang waktuku untuk mengirim sesuatu yang tidak berguna, Mukuro." Hibari menjawab sambil menuliskan tanda tangannya di beberapa dokumen yang ia baca sambil mendengarkan perkataan Mukuro.

Mukuro hanya tertawa, yang membuat Hibari kesal, "Hentikan tawa anehmu itu, kau dapat apa?"

"Kufufu~" Hibari dapat membayangkan dengan mudah seringai di wajah Mukuro, "Skylark, kau baru saja mengirimkan nama seseorang yang sangat berbahaya."

"Wao." Hibari membalas tantangan tersembunyi Mukuro, ia meletakkan pulpennya dan beranjak dari kursinya. Ia berjalan sampai ke jendela dan tepat waktu untuk melihat Gokudera dan Tsuna pulang bersama, dengan Tsuna membantu Gokudera untuk berjalan, "Ceritakan lebih lanjut."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

A/N : Sekarang, balik lagi ke vanniechan09!


End file.
